Lentes
by AmelieDiRossie
Summary: Hay que aprender a ver a través de las máscaras, estas pueden tener diferentes formas. En ocasiones, las máscaras estan tan bien puestas, que es casi imposible distinguirlas. Hay que saber tener un buen ojo y no encerrarse en su propia vida. Aunque a veces, no exagerar en ver la vida de los demás, porque también la propia…


**Lentes.**

Hoy no hay sol. Pero los usa de todas maneras. ¿Es moda? Sí, puede ser. Viene con su atuendo negro y tacones altos, los jeans ajustados quizás. Se ve muy bien. Claro. Quizás se le perdió el sol, pero se ve bien. Se ve atractiva. Camina de manera uniforme y fuerte. Tiene gran actitud. La manera en que se aferra a su cartera me parece curiosa. Es como si estuviese cayendo a un abismo.

Mira, ¿la ves?

Definitivamente es como si ese bolso fuese su vida, como si al soltarse de el no tuviera en qué afirmarse. ¿Tendrá mucho dinero? No te rías. Es un pensamiento, digo, es la curiosidad. Soy muy observadora ¿Sabes? No, oye no, no soy mirona, fisgona o el nombre que le quieras colocar a lo que hago. Dependo de observar. Me siento más inteligente, y más interesante que solo tener ojos en mi propia vida. Además, ahora tenemos un tema de conversación. Ella es nuestro tema de conversación, no. No es así. Los lentes son nuestro tema de conversación.

Es que no la comprendo, se ve muy bien. Lo reconozco, no soy ciega y me pueden gustar los hombres, pero se ve bien. No, no es envidia. Pero no lo sé. No me parece adecuado que esté usando lentes sin sol. Se le escapó el sol, se fue, quizás… lo anda buscando, en unos países más allá, mujer... ¿Hace treinta minutos había sol? No. ¿Ves? Y dices que soy maniática o psicodélica con sus lentes. No es eso, me entorpece no poder entender su idea de usar lentes en días nublados. Mira, ahora se sentó y se cruzó de piernas. Típico, será dama de clase. Se debe bañar en dinero. Ahora va a sacar el celular y va a llamar a quizás quién para lucir su "aparato móvil", debe ser de los últimos que han salido. No te rías, si vieras el mío te darían ganas de llorar.

Sí, sí, ya. Sigo hablando.

¿Y qué quieres que te cuente? ¿Números? Ah, ya. Ahora tú también andas psicodélica con sus lentes. Tengo un plan. Yo converso con ella pidiéndole fuego y tú se los quitas. Corres lejos y tienes un par de lentes nuevos. Ah, su actitud es la que te parece extraña. Ahora está hablando. No hay nada de interesante en eso. ¿O estará hablando con la nasa de una posible conspiración?

Ahora no te ríes. Mira, ¿Está llorando? Créeme, tiene una lágrima en la mejilla. Seré ciega para ciertas cosas, pero se le ve el brillo de una lágrima. Tanta distancia no es. Son unos metros.

Ya, el tema eran los lentes. Ahora sé por qué los está usando. Obviamente tiene algo que ocultar. Si lo quería hacer menos evidente… ¿Por qué no se puso una máscara?

¿Qué?

¿Comentarios Absurdos? No midas mis comentarios. Si no los nombrara no sería yo. Ahí va de nuevo… Mejor cambiemos el tema. Ella es un mejor tema. Sí, corrígeme, sus lentes son un tema. La verdad es que no lo son. Mi problema es que los ocupe como máscara y no que se los coloque para lo que son; son para cubrirse del Sol… Sí, ¿Yo, más considerada? Olvídalo.

Sí, igualmente tienes la razón… Es linda. Pero no quita que los lentes no son para eso.

Al final todo lo que ocupas se termina transformando en una máscara. Ahora puedo ver la tristeza en su rostro. Por mucho maquillaje que te pongas en la cara, la tristeza está igual, la insuficiencia con uno mismo. Por mucho que te arregles, puede que no te sientas suficiente contigo misma. Pero no estoy de acuerdo con ello. ¿Por qué esconder? ¿Para hacer feliz a los demás? No, es mejor aprender a reconocerse y quererse tal cual. Sin transformar tú vida en una careta falsa. Los lentes son la careta de ella. Si tiene ganas de llorar.

Que llore.

Es mejor que ocultarlo.

Que vea qué.

Ah… Ahora lo veo… un… golpe. No es una máscara lo que oculta. Es una vida. Oculta a un hombre violento. Pero qué mujer, tan linda y cae en esas cosas. ¿Cómo puede…? Oye, me sorprende. Digo, aguanta los golpes, un hombre violento... No creo que golpes sea lo único que reciba…junto con ese golpe debe recibir una infinidad de insultos. Pero aun así lo oculta. ¿No te parece una ironía? Proteger a tu agresor. Es una ironía y una estupidez.

¿Miedo?… No debería tener miedo. Debe ser un total y completo imbécil.

Sí, tienes razón. Salen como puertas giratorias de la cárcel. Entran y salen sin problema, un relojito. La justicia apelaría al dinero. Porque segura estoy de que todo eso se lo regala ese imbécil. Para contrastar su culpa luego de golpearla.

Cada animal en este mundo.

Se veía tan segura. Los lentes definitivamente son una total y completa faceta, además de ocultarte una vida. Y pensar que ese objeto puede cederte y sacarte muchas cosas encima. Una de las tantas máscaras que existen hoy en día. Hoy se pueden aparentar y ocultar muchas cosas.

Ocultar.

¿Sabes? Siento un poco de molestia, no es rabia injustificada. El tipo la seguirá golpeando, ella un día terminará en el Hospital y otro en el Funeral. Muerta, obviamente.

Entonces el tipo vendrá devastado, culpable. Se sentirá hecho pedazos, pensando que quizás la amaba, que no debió golpearla, que la hizo sufrir mucho, que ella no lo merecía… Imbécil. Eso no es amor. Y lo peor de todo esto, es que nadie está completamente libre de caer en ese jueguito. Porque. Podré tener todos mis cabales y pensamientos bien limpios y puestos. Pero cuando uno ama… Te olvidas de quién eres. Es enserio, no te rías. No estás para nada libre de caer en eso.

Ella en su momento… debió de pensar que el tipo necesitaba un médico, psicólogo, no estoy de acuerdo, se les envía lejos en una caja de cartón, lejos. Lo más lejos posible. A África a compartir con los monos, con sus familiares. Pero no se les trata. Gente así no cambia. Te puedo creer, que quizás un ladrón pueda, porque de vez en cuando lo hacen por necesidad. ¿Pero qué necesidad tienen los agresores? ¿Necesidad de sentirse más hombres? Olvídalo, yo no me trago eso. Menos con azúcar. Amor es igual a respeto.

Detesto verle así.

Debe sentirse sofocada, como cuando quieres, necesitas hacer algo pero no lo haces, cuando quieres llorar pero sientes que no vale la pena sacar lágrimas. Después de todo, terminará llorando de nuevo. Quieres sacar todo de encima, pero lo quieres tanto que a pesar de que te haga mucho daño lo perdonas. Y lo perdonas y lo perdonas y lo perdonas nuevamente, no te mides. Después él te dice cosas, y te preguntas que has hecho mal. No está mal. Luego te resignas, piensas que intentarlo no lo vale, si lo pierdes no lo vale. O si es por el miedo, sientes que todo es tu culpa, tiene sus razones para golpearte. No y no. Eso no puede ser así.

Amor propio… primordial. No hay que excederse, pero sí respetarse.


End file.
